


Settling In

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny can't stand it any longer. 4.03 Silver War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

There isn't much furniture in the apartment and, Jenny would be willing to bet, there are even fewer personal belongings.

The pantry shelves are nearly bare, but when she opens the refrigerator she finds a treasure trove of cartons of leftover Chinese food. She smiles. Some things about Ziva never changed; apparently her atrocious eating habits are among them.

"You are slooping again," Ziva calls out with mock-outrage as she sees Jenny looking through the contents of her refrigerator.

Jenny laughs. "I am not  _snooping_. I'm observing in an attempt to ensure the well being of my newest agent. It would look bad on my record if she died of food poisoning in the first week."

"You cannot fool me. Your record is not the only thing you are concerned about," Ziva teases her. "Ask before you cannot stand it any longer."

Jenny reaches a hand up to cup Ziva's face, and strokes her cheek in a tender gesture.

"You know me too well," she murmurs, wondering when she and Ziva had shifted from casual lovers to something more.

Ziva presses her lips against the base of Jenny's wrist. Jenny catches her breath with a ragged hiss.

"How are you settling in?" Jenny's words are a breathy, almost inaudible whisper.

"I will be fine. I am always fine. Although," Ziva qualifies her words as another though occurs to her, "I believe many of my coworkers would be very jealous if they knew how close I was to their new Director."

Jenny laughs, and under Ziva's direct gaze feels the first hint of a blush spreading over her cheeks. Only Ziva can do that to her and she hates it.

"I'll get you for that."

Ziva smirks. "You will try."

 _Coming to see how Ziva was settling in_ , Jenny thinks,  _was a very good idea_.


End file.
